filme_de_craciunfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Toy Tinkers
| alte_nume = | imagine = Toy Tinkers.jpg | descriere_imagine = Afișul filmului | rating = | gen = film de Crăciun | regizor = Jack Hannah | producător = | scenarist = După o povestire de: Harry Reeves Milt Banta | narator = | rolurile_principale = Dessie Flynn, James MacDonald, Clarence Nash | muzica = | dir_imag = | montaj = | studio = | distribuitor = | premiera = 1949 | premiera_ro = | premiera_md = | durată = de minute | țara = Statele Unite | limba_originală = engleză | dispromână = dublat sau subtitrat | buget = ? milioane $ | încasări = ? milioane $ | operator = | sunet = | scenografie = | costume = | casting = | premii = | precedat_de = | urmat_de = | website = | PORT.ro = | id_cinemagia = | id_cinemarx = | imdb_id = 0041978 | id_rotten-tomatoes = | id_allrovi = }} thumb (titlu original: '' ) este un film de Crăciun american, un scurtmetraj de animaţie de comedie din 1949 regizat de Jack Hannah. 'Toy Tinkers' is an animated short film produced in Technicolor by Walt Disney Productions and released to theaters on December 16, 1949 by RKO Radio Pictures. Set during Christmas time, the film shows Chip 'n' Dale trying to steal nuts from Donald Duck's home using toy weapons. The film was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film in 1950 but ultimately lost to Warner Bros'. ''For Scent-imental Reasons, a Pepé Le Pew Looney Tunes film directed by Chuck Jones. Toy Tinkers was directed by Jack Hannah and features original and adapted music by Paul J. Smith which includes the song "Jingle Bells" and Schubert's Marche Militaire. The voice cast includes Clarence Nash as Donald and Jimmy MacDonald and Dessie Flynn as Chip and Dale respectively.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0041978/ Toy Tinkers] at the Internet Movie Database[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/6433-Toy_Tinkers.html Toy Tinkers] at the Big Cartoon DataBase[http://www.disneyshorts.org/years/1949/toytinkers.html Toy Tinkers] at The Encyclopedia of Animated Disney Shorts Prezentare Chip 'n' Dale's curiosity leads them into Donald's home after they see him chop down a Christmas tree in the forest and take it inside. They see nuts and candy through a window and decide to try to take them. They slip in through the mail slot and load the nuts into a toy truck. But Donald sees them stealing the nuts and uses the toys to foil them. When Chip 'n' Dale catch on, Donald next dresses as Father Christmas and gives Chip a much larger present than Dale making him jealous and start fighting with Chip. The plan initially works and Donald traps and crashes the chipmunks in a toy paddy wagon. Donald then loads a pop gun with nuts and the chipmunks retaliate. At last the confrontation escalates into full out combat. Donald sets up a fort of presents on one side of the living room while Chip 'n' Dale bombard him from across the room with the toy cannon. Dale covertly sneaks a Candlestick telephone into Donald's fort which Chip uses to transmit direct cannon fire. After the chipmunks have neutralized Donald's means to resist, they march back to their tree, and in a scene reminiscent of The Spirit of '76, employ the help of the mechanical toys to transport the hoard of nuts. Adaptări A comic book adaptation of the short was published in Walt Disney's Christmas Parade #2, printed by Dell Comics in 1950. This adaptation was titled "Christmas Fray" and "Such a Clatter" in reprints. Releases *1949 – theatrical release *1958 – Walt Disney Presents, episode #5.12: "From All of Us to All of You" (TV) *c. 1960 (Super8)8mm Forum *1985 – "Cartoon Classics: The Continuing Adventures of Chip 'n' Dale Featuring Donald Duck" (VHS) *1986 – "Jimminy Cricket's Christmas" (VHS) *2005 – "Holiday Celebration with Mickey and Pals" (DVD) *2007 – "The Chronological Donald, Volume Three" (DVD) Distribuție Note Legături externe * *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toy_Tinkers * Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Filme din 1949 Categorie:Filme de animație Categorie:Scurtmetraje Categorie:Filme de comedie din anii 1940 Categorie:Filme regizate de Jack Hannah Categorie:Filme Disney